Todo Depende de la Situación
by agupex
Summary: Hermione se siente rara. Comienza a pensar cosas que no son las que habitualmente piensa. Y, casualmente hay un rubio en Slytherin, que está harto de la misma rutina. A veces, la solución más simple es la correcta... pero a veces no.


Todo Depende de la Situación

**Hermione's**** POV**

Él no es perfecto, lo sé. Y sin embargo no puedo sacarle los ojos de encima.

Él no es el hombre más apuesto, pero no dejo de mirarlo.

Él me odia, y yo lo odio, mas no desvió la mirada ni un centímetro.

Él percibe mis insistentes ojos posados en su nuca, se percata de que lo estoy mirando, y sin embargo, parece no importarle.

Sigo insistiendo, hasta que no lo resiste más, me mira directamente a los ojos, y aunque intente no demostrarlo, lo estoy poniendo incómodo.

Habla con Blaise Zabbini. Suelta una risotada, y sin poder evitarlo, me mira, para corroborar que no desvié los ojos ni un centímetro. Una diminuta, pero notable sonrisa de satisfacción se asoma por su rostro. Casi indetectable a primera vista; pero yo llevo años de práctica, años viéndola cada vez que niñas de primero se derriten al verlo pasar.

– ¿Me perdí de algo? – ¿Es eso una voz? ¿O ya empecé a alucinar? – ¿Herms? ¿Qué es tan interesante en la mesa de Slytherin? – OH… Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. La pequeña Ginny.

Claramente, no tiene idea de lo afortunada que es al salir con Harry. Sin dudas, una mujer amargada, triste, y con baja autoestima. No hubiera sido un delirio el pensar que terminaría como su madre. Los primeros en 'ayudarla' (es un término muy amplio) fueron sus hermanos. Demostrando su buen humor, sus bromas y siendo ellos mismos, con el tiempo la contagiaron; y después llegó Harry… desde ese día, su autoestima se instaló en el quinto cielo, y no ha bajado por ahora.

– No va a responder – Buena predicción, Ron.

Es obviamente obvio lo enamorado que estás de Lavender, Ron. Y es más obvio aún, lo mucho que ella te ama. Sin embargo, todos sabemos que es una relación destinada al fracaso. No funcionó en sexto (en parte, por culpa de mí y mis hormonas), y por lo tanto no funcionará ahora.

– ¡Herms! – ¿Qué solicitas Harry? ¿Cuál es tu argumento de haberme distraído de mirar a…?

– ¿Dónde mierda está? – UPS, ¿Lo dije en voz alta? Bah, no importa ya. Deben pensar que estoy más loca que la mismísima Luna Lovegood.

Después de siete minutos, Ron junto suficiente coraje como para preguntar:

– ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? – Nada, Ronald, nada. Ésta monótona vida es la que siempre deseé, comer con un cerdo descerebrado, un tonto que debe su fama a un malévolo ser sin nariz, una tonta que pretende ser mucho, sólo por salir con el gran Harry Potter… está todo más que bien.

– Chicos, ¿No pueden simplemente dejarla en paz? ¡Me irritan incluso a mí! – Buen intento Luna, pero ¿piensas que tan fácil va a ser callarlos? No… fueron educados de la misma madre, compasiva y amorosa, siempre predispuesta a ayudar a los que lo necesitan, a pesar de no tener lo suficiente para sí misma. Adoptando chicos como Harry, para hacerles la vida más fácil.

OH, Harry… me olvidaba de ti. Pero claro, eso mejor no decirlo en voz alta, porque hay dos cosas que pueden pasar, o de un momento a otro todo Gryffindor te odia por no valorar lo suficiente a Harry, el héroe de Hogwarts, y tal vez de todo el mundo (muggle y mágico); o tal vez termines convirtiéndote en Draco Malfoy…

Y justamente, hablando del tema, creo que es hora de ir a ver donde se metió.

-O-

**Draco's**** POV**

Nunca creí que me iba a asustar por algo así. Pero creo que han petrificado a Granger. De otro modo, sería imposible que me siguiera mirando de esa forma. No importa. Por supuesto que no importa… pero (giro) me sigue mirando. Mierda. ¿Tendré algo en la cara? Hmmm… no. Blaise dijo algo; mi perfecta oportunidad para demostrarle que me importa una mierda que me mire así (lo cual es verdad). Me río. Ahora… un último intento para ver si me sigue mirando. Si. Siéntete orgulloso, Draco. Enamoras hasta a las sangres sucias. Ahora la comadreja, Potter y la 'Weasel' la molestan con preguntas. Y… ¿Qué hago yo mirándola? Mejor me voy…

-O-

**Hermione's**** POV**

De acuerdo. La demencia puede ser temporal, o permanente, pero no sabía que comenzaría a ver alucinaciones tan rápido. Draco Malfoy está… ¿LEYENDO? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me van a decir que Astoria Greengrass y Neville Longbottom son pareja? Me acercaré sigilosamente, procurando no hacer ruido. OH… NO, NO, NO. Un momento. Tiempo, tiempo. A ver si lo entendí… voy a acercarme a Draco ¿Por qué…? Sin ninguna razón. ¿Y con qué propósito…? Ninguno. Entonces, ¿Para qué voy a acercarme?

_Porque lo amas…_

OH, SI. Ahora estoy completa y totalmente demente. ¡Qué bien! Otra palabra que podría añadir a la lista de insultos que Draco podría decirme… ¡STOP! ¿DRACO? ¿DRACO? ¿Desde cuándo empecé a llamarlo así?

– Draco… – NO… NO SUENA BIEN VINIENDO DE MÍ.

– ¿Me llamabas, Granger? – ¿Eh? ¿También dije eso en voz alta? M-I-E-R-D-A.

– No, la verdad no lo creo – ¿Se lo creerá?

-O-

**Draco's**** POV**

A la biblioteca. ¿Por qué? Porque todos en Hogwarts están desayunando, y el lugar en el que menos quiero estar ahora es ahí. De acuerdo… y ahora ¿Qué libro puedo tomar? Hmmm… "La Historia de Hogwarts"…, "La Verdad detrás de Lord Voldemort"…, "Hechizos Prohibidos". Hmmm, ése suena interesante.

_Sensus Momentum: Puede crear un sentimiento. Y la persona lo sentirá, respecto a la primera persona que vea, después de haber recibido el hechizo. Seguido de aquél sentimiento que quiera provocar: sea amor, odios, etc._

_Tempore __Frigora__: Detiene el tiempo. Todo se detiene. El único ser en la tierra que siente el cambio, es el mago que produjo el hechizo. Es revertido con el hechizo Iussusque Tempus._

_Cancel __Tempus __Quinque __Sensuum__: Le quita los cinco sentidos a la persona que reciba el hechizo. Sigue estando viva, pero no podrá sentir, ver, oír, ole ni sentirle el gusto a nada._

_Flos __Humani__: Transforma a quien reciba el hechizo en una flor. Durante dos horas._

_Sensus __Crusians__: Hace que quien reciba el hechizo, sienta que se está muriendo, aunque en realidad no reciba ningún tipo de dolor físico real. El hechizo debe ser revertido por la persona encantada, quien debe relajarse, y entender que todo es parte de una ilusión._

_Arbor __Circuli__: Quién lo reciba, tendrá el poder de que todo lo que toque, se transforme en madera._

_Tunicis__: Hace que quien lo reciba, quede automáticamente sin ropa._

Muy interesante, aunque dudo que alguna vez vaya a usarlo ya que personas como yo no necesit… Granger... ¿me estará siguiendo?

-O-

**Hermione's**** POV**

"Hechizos… ¿Prohibidos?" Pfff… lo suponía. Es más… ¿debía esperar que estuviera leyendo Shakespeare? NO. De seguro busca cosas para complacer a su amo, Voldemort. Me voy a bañar. Al baño de prefectos.

-O-

**Draco's**** POV**

Y ahora se va… ¿a donde mierda está yendo? Pues, seguirla no tiene nada de malo.

_15 Minutos más tarde…_

AHÍ ESTÁ, por fin. Estuve como… media hora esperándola, y ni siquiera sé por qué. WOW. Ahora me dan ganas de usar ese hechizo… ¿Cómo se llamaba? _Túnic… Tunaix… Talbech… Tuniqx… _

– _¡__Tunicis__!_ – DI-A-BLOS. No sabía que no se necesitaba varita para realizar estos hechizos.

-O-

**Hermione's**** POV**

No tengo ropa puesta. Pero aunque sea nadie me vio. El problema es… que no me puedo quedar atrás de esta estatua para siempre… esta armadura. Y… pensándolo bien ¿cómo rayos pasó? AAAAAY… mi estómago. OUCH… duele… au… au…

-O-

**Draco's**** POV**

– Granger, creo que, aunque no lo quieras admitir, necesitas mi ayuda – ¿Por qué se lo estoy dando? Técnicamente le saqué la ropa, y ahora la ayudo a cubrirse…

– Gracias Draco, pero no necesito caridad… – Me dijo ella.

Draco. Me llamó por mi nombre por primera vez en su vida. BASTA. Deja de comportarte como un idiota y dale la maldita túnica.

– En verdad, Granger, no me importa si no lo quieres, pero igual tómalo. – se lo lancé y me alejé despacio, escondido para ver si se lo ponía.

Y se lo puso. Pensándolo bien, me gustaba más sin ropa... NO, basta Draco, compórtate una vez, como debes y no como un depravado sexual, hambriento de cualquier mujer que pase por su camino.

-O-

**Hermione's**** POV**

Fue tan amable… y tan lindo… y tan… tan… BASTA, HERMIONE, actúas como tonta. No puedo creer que te derritas sólo por que te prestó una inmunda túnica. Se la iré a devolver, para acabar con el asunto. Ahora… ¿dónde quedaba la casa de Slytherin? No, no, no. No me voy a arriesgar a toparme con estúpidas como Pansy, o Lavender, si lo quiere que lo venga a buscar; él insistió en dármelo, así que él debe ser quien lo busque. Tomé una decisión, avancé, y me dirigí a la biblioteca, en la sección en la cual estaba el libro de hechizos que había leído el otro día. Me senté pacientemente, con la túnica en las manos, hasta que, después de unos largos ocho minutos llegó.

– Toma, te traje tu túnica – dije dándosela en la mano.

– Gracias – dijo como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un 'sangre limpia'.

Nos quedamos mirándonos, hasta que me besó.

-O-

**Draco's**** POV**

Era buena besadora, sí. Pero una vez es suficiente. Creo que, las ganas de besar a alguien diferente a Pansy o Astoria, me trajeron, a esta situación. No me arrepiento, pero no lo repetiría. No entiendo que la llevó a ella a corresponderme el beso. Seguro, estaba tan necesitada, que no se pudo resistir ni al peor de sus enemigos. Pero no debería preocuparme por esto, sólo fue un beso, y nadie se enterará nunca de lo que ha pasado.

-O-

**Hermione's**** POV**

Estaba indispuesta. Ése fue el problema. ¿CÓMO PUDE SER TAN TONTA? Las cosas que pensé sobre mis amigos… fueron horribles. Y el alivio que siento ahora… el dolor de ovarios es el peor que existe. Tal vez por eso no me morí de vergüenza al quedar completamente desnuda en medio de un corredor al salir del baño de prefectos y que Malfoy me viera. Ése beso no fue nada… no estuvo mal pero (QUE HORROR), besé a Draco Malfoy. Definitivamente debo alejarme de la sociedad los cuatro o cinco días que duran mi período, para que situaciones como ésta no vuelvan a repetirse nunca… ¿o me estaré engañando a mí misma…?

* * *

><p>Bueno, debo admitir que este fic es algo raro, pero bastante probable en el mundo de Harry Potter. Si les saque al menos una sonrisilla, dejenme un <strong>review<strong> para poder sacarme una a mí. :)


End file.
